


Penetration Test

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Misogyny, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader is hired to test the security of the Inaba Police department by a higher up in the chain. Adachi catches them in the act and decides they should be punished.(Afab Reader)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Penetration Test

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to a lot of podcast stories about people talking about their jobs doing physical security penetration tests and this idea just wouldn’t stop nagging me. Though Reader is probably not a great example of a good pen tester, but it serves as a fun jumping off point.
> 
> I do also want to note that I was uncertain whether this fell into just dub/con or if it was borderline non/con, so I decided to be safe and tag it with both as I didn’t want to potentially upset anyone. If non/con-ish stuff bothers you, please do not read further.

* * *

It was late on another day spent in Inaba studying for your latest job. You had been assigned to test the security of the local police station of the town. The first step for a penetration test like this was always reconnaissance. The more you knew and could exploit, the easier it would make your work - and the more you could relay to the clients in the end. Your recon had begun under the guise of being a new resident to the pleasant, but dull seeming town following up on some work-related interests. Getting to know the right people and schedules, making notes on the Inaba PD building and their policies, as well as searching for anything to give you an edge. You weren’t sure _why_ they wanted a penetration test done on such a small town’s police force, but a job was a job. Who were you to question the ‘why’s’ so long as you were paid?

A few days had been ample time to get the information you thought necessary. Overall, their security didn’t seem intimidating, though of course looks could be deceiving. As far you could tell, the best time to try and ‘break-in’ would be late night when the station was running a skeleton crew of sorts. From your thorough examination, there didn’t seem to be many security cameras or a large number of patrols on the outside of the building. You wondered if it was due to a lack of resources or just negligence. Though you couldn’t complain since it only made your work less hassle.

It was the night you would be putting your recon into practice. The goal was to breach the station, get access to the building and find important files or evidence storage, and take photos. The typical proof that if you could get in and out unnoticed, so could someone with ill intentions. If all went well, you would get a job well done from your employer. If things didn’t go so great, well that was good, too, since it meant their security was enough to stop you. Win-win all around in your book.

Going in the front of the building was obviously not an option, not for a small-town police station. The chances of someone manning a desk or office near the front was almost guaranteed. Instead, you chose to pick the locks of some back doors you had seen. The locks hadn’t posed much of a problem to crack, allowing you access after a few cautious minutes of fiddling with them. Pushing the door open a crack and casting a cautious glance through it, you didn’t see or hear any signs of any of the officers you knew would be stationed inside somewhere. Most of the station interior was dark, only a dim light here or there to guide your way. You carried a tiny, portable penlight that would be useful for examining files or small details, but it certainly wouldn’t grant much help otherwise.

As always for this sort of thing, your heart was thrumming excitedly, but you tried to tune the adrenaline out. Your initial exploration granted you entry to an unlocked office or two, an interrogation room, but nothing overly sensitive or important. Continuing along the hall on alert, you stopped, eyeing another room through a small windowpane set in the door. It seemed to be some kind of conference or briefing room, a multitude of long, low tables and chairs near the outer edges, a whiteboard taking up one wall. More importantly, though was the other walls lined with filing cabinets. There could easily be something of interest in them. 

You turned the door handle tentatively, finding no resistance just like the other rooms you had entered previously. ‘ _Still no points for locking the doors_ inside _the building,_ ’ You thought to yourself. You paused again to listen and waited. Nothing. Satisfied no one was nearby, you crept into the room, making a beeline for the cabinets. Pulling out several folders and your penlight, you turned to one of the tables, placing them down and rifling through looking for any signs of importance. All the while listening attentively for anyone approaching - or at least you had thought so.

Your state of attention made it all the more surprising then when someone managed to make their way into the room silently and slowly. With your back turned to the door in a moment of stupidity on your part, you neither saw nor heard the approach. No warning was given before someone pinned you from behind against the wooden surface, wrenching your arms behind your back, making you curse in pain under your breath.

**"What's a cute little thing like you doing sneaking around a police station in the middle of the night?"** A low, casual male voice asked, a stark contrast to your rough treatment.

Panic tried to overtake you and you pushed it down as best you could, but your heart was pounding far stronger than before. How had you not heard this person at all? Surely you would have caught the scuff of their footsteps as they came to the door at least? Dismissing those questions - you would have time to ponder them later - you tried to improvise an answer that would get you out of this mess without totally blowing your cover. Cleaning services maybe? It was a stretch. Hopefully whoever it was who had caught you wasn't able to see the folders of files now wedged between the table and your chest. **"I'm a new janitorial hire. Got a bit lost and thought this was the supply room,"** You tried with a disarming smile and a forced chuckle to try and sell the excuse, internally cringing at the poor excuse.

**"Hmm,"** The voice hummed, as if considering your words. You had a nonplussed moment of hope thinking you had found either the stupidest or most trusting person in the building. **"I don’t think you’re gonna find any cleaning supplies in the file cabinets,"** The man continued, tone sarcastic. 

Shit. He had seen what you had been doing then. That was going to make things even trickier than they already were. You cursed your overconfidence - it had to have been responsible for your lapse in awareness after all. Your excuse had been paper-thin to start without the evidence of your rummaging through the cabinets.

Adachi smirked down at your prone form pressed against the table. Everyone around town thought him oblivious and incompetent. Something he was often able to work to his advantage. Yet he was certainly perceptive enough to have realized something was… off in the station that evening, left to cover a late shift someone else had abandoned. Something left ajar that he remembered being tightly closed when there shouldn’t have been anyone around to disturb it, a quiet creaking from a room down the hall and a pinprick of focused light in the dim halls. 

He was almost disappointed with how simple it had been to sneak up on you, so engrossed you were peering down at some paperwork on the table. How had you gotten in? Why? None of that really mattered to him. Even in the dim light, he recognized you from around town the last few days. Often you were scribbling something down in a compact notepad or making small talk with the townies. You had even spoken with him briefly at one point on the Junes roof patio. He recalled wanting to bend you over something when he spoke with you then, though the inside of the Inaba PD hadn’t been part of that picture. 

Catching you red-handed offered him a thrilling advantage now. **“Why not tell me what you’re** **_really_ ** **doing here?”** He insisted. To further encourage the nervousness he could feel in your frame at calling your bluff, he pulled a pair of cuffs from the inside of his jacket, locking them both into place with a grinding snap. 

_‘Fuck’_. You sighed in defeat after another moment of silently wracking your brain, panic mounting further with the addition of the cuffs. You loathed the idea of tapping out so soon, but it wasn’t looking like you had much choice. **“There’s a letter in my left front pocket that’ll tell you all you need to know,”** You admitted begrudgingly, doing your best to gesture with your head to your pants pocket. 

Arching a curious brow, Adachi reached with one hand into the pocket you had tilted your head to and withdrew a folded up letter, leaving his other palm pressed against your shoulders and keeping you pinned to the hard surface. He shook the letter open and read through it briefly, frowning at the contents. You really were supposed to be here - though certainly not as a janitor - all thanks to those idiots in charge. For a moment, his fun was spoiled, but his souring mood quickly faded. He could work with this, too.

You waited for a moment for the man to read the letter, craning your neck as much as your position allowed to get a better look. He looked and sounded familiar, but you couldn’t completely remember every face you had seen over the last few days. Adachi or something like that? You couldn’t recall the full name. You did remember he seemed to be the resident ‘errand boy’ of one of the older and more senior detectives though. You were surprised _this_ was the detective who had snuck up on you so expertly you hadn’t even heard his footsteps. **“I can go now, right?”** You asked hopefully. 

Sometimes employees got their egos bruised by infiltrations like this and took it out on you, insulted their bosses didn’t trust them or some crap like that. Usually, that just meant being detained for a little while by security or cops until you got to make a call and get everything all sorted.

The devious smile that crooked his lips in response made your blood run cold. He tossed the letter aside casually as if it were a piece of trash. **“I don’t know. You’re here to humiliate me and the department it looks like. Seems only fair I get to humiliate you in return,”** Adachi answered, his tone matter of fact.

Abruptly the pressure of his body along your own increased as he used his weight to pin you to the table rather than the hand on your shoulders. His hands started to wander unashamed, drifting lightly at first along your sides, your ass, your neck One snaked around and under your chest, groping more firmly at a breast and you stiffened immediately, struggling to push yourself up and off the table but failing miserably. He looked lean and unimposing but was comfortably strong enough to hold you down, especially in the awkward position the handcuffs relegated you to. His other hand moved the opposite way, trailing down your back and sending a shiver down your spine. It stopped at your ass, cupping a cheek roughly through the fabric.

**“H-hey, what do you think you’re doing?!”** You squeaked, the sudden perversion taking you aback. You were used to anger or complaints in response to being caught, but this was something that had never happened before. 

He ignored your words and you continued to strain against his strength, opening your mouth to shout this time. The hand on your breast clapped over your mouth, your jaw and cheeks stinging from the impact, muffling whatever you had been about to scream. **“Now that’s no fun, is it?”** He mocked your attempt to call out.

You heard rather than saw the shifting of fabric behind you. Removing his hand, he swiftly replaced it with a wad of some red fabric, stuffing it into your mouth and effectively gagging you. Your brow furrowed and you tried to push out the wad of fabric with your tongue, pulling hard at your restraints. You only succeeded in further soaking the material and allowing the metal of the cuffs to dig into your wrists painfully.

Satisfied that you were silenced and entertained by your fruitless effort to free yourself, Adachi returned to the task at hand. He leaned in, grazing his teeth over the side of your neck before biting down hard, at the same time pressing himself up against your ass. Despite the fact you knew you should be continuing to struggle, something about the helplessness and force had heat pooling between your thighs, taking the fight out of you rapidly. At the feeling of just how hard he was against you through his pants, you tried to hold back a moan but failed, the noise coming out muffled, but obvious.

Adachi stood up straight again at the stifled sound, hips still pressed tightly against you. The chuckle that escaped him was manic and excited, sending goosebumps prickling along your skin. **“Is this actually turning you on?”** He quietly feigned disbelief in a pleased, jeering tone. **“What a fucking slut.”** You felt your face flush hotly with embarrassment at his insult. **“This is gonna be more fun than I thought,”**

His hands moved to the waistband of your pants, undoing the button and dragging down the zipper. He slid a hand into them, pressing against your folds through your panties, finding them already damp and becoming more so by the moment. **“Damn, you’re so wet. That’s kinda pathetic, don’t you think?”** The shaming continued, though Adachi sounded more than pleased about it. **“But I guess if you want it so bad I’ll give it to you,”** His voice was low, a fake, sickly sweet tinge to it as if he was doing you some great favor. 

The promise made you squirm beneath him and you felt your cunt become even wetter. As much as you didn’t want to admit, there was no denying that in some way, he was right. Being put in such a powerless position did something to you that you couldn’t explain. His hand remained in your pants, now stroking you through your soaked panties lazily and you couldn’t help but whimper around the makeshift gag. You squeezed your eyes shut, face burning in contrast to the cool wood of the desk your cheek was pressed against. He leaned in close, his voice deeper and more smooth, calm and seductive in your ear. **“If you look like that when I’m barely touching you, I can’t wait to see your face when I’m fucking you,”**

Twin shocks of fear and pleasure ran through your body, blending together and taking more and more of your resistance. You made another half-hearted effort to pull against the cuffs, abruptly stopped when he dipped his fingers inside your slick underwear, finding your clit and beginning to rub fervently. The pleasure building in you overwhelmed your thoughts, leaving you instead moaning and whining through your gag and unintentionally bucking against his fingers.

Adachi was almost surprised at how little of a challenge it all was. He had expected far more of a fight than you put up, but all it took was a few touches where you were most sensitive to send you into a frenzy and make your defiance melt away. **“If I knew you were this much of a whore I’d have tried to get in your pants the other day,”** He derided, dark eyes locked on your face. 

Getting to bend you over like this was making his pants painfully tight. Your helplessness was a powerful aphrodisiac to him and he wanted more. _Needed_ more. Adachi wanted to feel your body squeeze around his cock. He wanted to hear what pathetic little noises you would make while he fucked you stupid. He wanted to ruin you and leave you a dripping, incoherent mess.

He removed his hand smoothly from your underwear, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean, a pleased hum escaping him at the taste. If he was feeling more patient or had more time, he might have taken the time to get a better taste of you. But his time was shorter than he would like and his patience was thin. Eventually the patrols and posts would shift and someone else would come down this way. The last thing on top of the constant beration he needed was getting caught screwing someone on the job in the building.

Reaching down, he rolled you onto your back on the table, certain to keep your legs pinned against the edge until he could get a better hold on them, just in case you still had some fight in you. Your gaze was hazy, clouded with arousal and a twinge of pain as you winced at the awkward position the cuffs left you in, arms still tucked behind your back. A thin trickle of drool had escaped your mouth around your makeshift gag. Adachi reached down to complete the pretty picture before him, undoing several of the buttons on your shirt and trailing his fingertips along the flushed swell of your tits.

He moved his hands back to your pants, pulling them down and easing back just long enough to let them pool on the floor before pinning your legs again. He worked at the buckle of his belt and his zipper, his cock eagerly springing free. He smirked back at the confused blend of panic and excitement roiling on your face as you eyed his dick. He grabbed your legs abruptly, wrapping them around his waist, his grip remaining tight on your thighs.

Your struggles had ended, save the wriggle now and then trying to ease the cuffs from rubbing your wrists raw. It was humiliating just how horny you had become, yet you lacked the want to really care. Thoughts of escape had turned sinful, instead of how it would feel when he buried that throbbing cock between your legs. You made no move to untangle your legs from around him, watching him apprehensively, craving the pleasurable tenseness his fingers had stoked before.

Adachi was amused by the gradual change, as aroused by your sudden submission as he was by the previous struggles. **“Where’d all the fight go, sweetheart? Guess you really** **_do_ ** **like getting used by some stranger like this,”** Adachi mocked again, a soft cruel laugh drifting from him. **”Maybe that’s the real reason you do jobs like this? To see if you can’t get yourself into a little trouble?”**. His tone was excited, sadistic, yet whispered as if sharing some filthy secret. Your pussy clenched around nothing and unbidden a more drawn out moan was smothered by the gag as if acknowledging his words. 

Adachi pressed forward, dragging his length along your slick folds and coating himself in your wetness, sighing faintly at the soft sensation. He didn’t play around much longer, pressing into you rough and slow, savoring the hot, tight embrace of your body, drawn so tense by your warring panic and need. Adachi groaned once he had sunk as deep as possible, a sound that was dark and feral.

**“Shit, you’re so fucking tight it’s like you were made for my cock,”** He growled lewdly, taking a moment to bask in the feeling.

He studied your face as he began to drive roughly in and out, leveraging his grip on your thighs. Each time slipped out until only the head remained before sinking back in to the hilt, a stretching that made you ache dully, yet pleasantly. Your eyes slid shut, head dropping limply back against the table, a series of muffled moans and whimpers trying to break free of the gag.

As good as your cunt around him felt, Adachi was left with a hint of disappointment at being unable to hear your lewd noises unsuppressed. Even _with_ the makeshift gag you were managing to make a good deal of noise and he had a feeling you weren’t going to get any quieter. If there had been many more on duty that evening, someone surely would have noticed the bawdy sounds and come to investigate.

You squirmed beneath him with each pitch forward, the inability to do anything other than let him ruthlessly fuck you as maddening as the want for the rising pleasure in you to burst. If your eyes weren’t screwed shut, you would have seen the fiendish expression on Adachi’s face, twisted with his enjoyment of your plight and his own pleasure as he fucked you. Pace unwavering, though feeling his own need to cum, Adachi considered simply leaving you desperately chasing your climax. He decided to grant you that relief, if only for the satisfaction of feeling you cum wrapped around his dick.

The pads of his fingers brushed against your swollen clit deftly, rubbing circles against the sensitive spot and instantly spiking your bliss. You cried out a severely muffled ‘Fuck fuck fuck,’ as your orgasm barreled towards you from the blend of his touch and brutal fucking. Adachi grinned smugly. **“If it weren’t for that gag, I’d make you thank me for being nice enough to let you cum when you’re just a hole for me to fuck,”** He purred, voice still gleeful and suggestive, a ragged edge creeping into it. 

With the steady pressure of his fingers, you came undone fast, Unable to resist arching your back up towards him, the cuffs once again cutting into your already abused and chafed wrists. The pain was ignored as the euphoria of your orgasm washed over you, leaving you boneless and dazed for a moment. Adachi was close to follow, the pulsing of your orgasm-wracked cunt sending him over the edge. His breathing became harsher and hitched, the thrust of his hips rougher and stuttering and he came with a subdued, satisfied groan. The hot, wet feeling of his cum filled you to the brim and you shivered in your orgasmic stupor.

Staying inside you only long enough to catch his breath, Adachi withdrew and settled your thighs back onto the table. He stepped back to tuck his cock into his pants and survey the state of disarray he had left you in. You were lying motionless on the table, save for the heavy rise and fall of your chest. Your face and chest were flushed boldly and cum mixed with your wetness dripped out onto the hard surface. It was a pleasing sight for him to be sure, worth the trouble.

He moved back to you, hauling you to your feet callously and retrieving the key for the cuffs from his pocket. **“Now I think it’s time for you to leave,”** He stated, fitting the key into the cuffs. He stopped though before fully unlocking them. **“Oh, and I’d keep this between us if I were you. It’d look awfully bad for you if your bosses knew you bribed someone with sex to look the other way, after all,”** He threatened casually in your ear. 

Coming out of the ecstasy induced fog, you shuddered at the warning. It was startling how his voice could be both dangerous and relaxed at the same time. You bit down on your lip, contemplating for a second before you nodded. Undoing the cuffs, Adachi slipped them off your wrists, grinning at the raw red indents on them. Finally, he reached around to retrieve the now soaked piece of fabric from your mouth, his only regret that he would need to have it washed before he could put it back on.

You rubbed at the stinging marks before hurriedly trying to make yourself less of a mess. Cum still oozed out from between your legs as you drew your underwear and pants back on and you winced at the soreness all over, from your neck and wrists to your thighs and cunt. Finally, you took a last look back at the table, towards the files now scattered and abandoned, a reminder of your original purpose.

Ensuring no one else was nearby to notice, Adachi escorted you out of the building the back way you had come, giving you a casual wave from the door. **“Be careful out of there. Maybe I’ll see you around town again while you’re still here.”** His tone had reverted to the casual, amiable pitch you remembered when you met him before, feigning the guise of friendly, bumbling police detective again. The change sent another chill down your spine. 

Something about the words sounded like a threat, a promise almost. You would be in Inaba a few more days, whether you wanted to be or not. You wondered if he _would_ find you again, pretending random coincidence. On the surface, the idea made you anxious and tense, but deeper down, there was only guilty excitement.


End file.
